Computing devices may incorporate capacitive sensing technology based on capacitive coupling. Capacitive sensors are used in computing devices to interface with a user of a computing device. For example, sensors provide virtual touch buttons, sliders, and touch panel interactions with a user. In some examples, a capacitive sensor may include a transmitting electrode configured to emit a charge generating an electric field, and receiving electrode to sense the electric field, such that the electrodes are coupled. The coupling of the electrodes creates a capacitance used as a reference. An external object having a charge or being conductive, such as a hand or finger of a user, may alter the reference capacitive coupling between the electrodes. The altered capacitance may be detected by an electronic component, such as a sensing circuit, or a controller of a given computing device depending on implementation.